o0 The Power Of Friends And Enemys 0o
by regee123434
Summary: Just a Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fanfic. Spoilers for Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon (FESD). First Fanfic in a while so don't hate me. Sequel One. (Might be a sequel, might not. Don't really know) Tittle might change as well.
1. Chapter 1 The First Chapter

A/N: I m back! Older fanfics were terrible so they re gone. Now I m on to Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Or SSBB for short but you guys should know that.

This is my first fanfic for the year so I might be a little rusty with it.

Well here it goes...

Characters speak like this " "

They think like this '" '"

.:Warning:. Few Spoilers for Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon.

Chapter 1

"Leave one comrade disguised as you in the fort to the south, Prince Marth." Malledus said.  
"No! I'll find another way!" Marth argued. But in his mind, he knew Malledus was right.  
It was the only way to ensure their escape. While Marth was busy thinking of another way,  
he didn't notice Cain quietly ride off to the fort.

.: Meanwhile:.

Enemy Soldier: "Sir! It's...It's Prince Marth! He's running south!"

Enemy Soldier 2: "Oh yeah? Who's that, then? That bloke over there is dressed in the same  
clothes. Could be either of 'em."

Jiol: (Enemy Leader) "Simpletons! Use your heads! One of them ran; the other didn't.  
What does that tell you? Easy! The one who stayed behind is trying to buy time for the one who fled.

Enemy Soldier 2: "So, er...the one who took off is-"

Jiol: "The real prince, you idiot, yes! Troops, after him! Put that craven whip  
to the sword!"

.:Back to Marth:.

"Cain? Wait! Cain! Hurry Malledus, we must follow and rescue him!"

"No, sire. We have to press on."

"Press on? Cain might be dying back there!

"If he is, then why would you be so selfish as to let him die in vain? Honor him,  
by allowing his life and his choice to mean something!"

"...Cain...Alright, I will honor him, let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The last chapter was the prologue. This is chapter 1. BTW I forgot to add this in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Marth. If I owned Marth, FESD would be so screwed over.

A/N: The doc for the Prologue was screwed over because it only had the first ten words of the Author Note, but it's fixed now so if you wanted to read that you can now. Warning! There will be quite a few spoilers! Enter at your own risk. Enjoy Chapter 1!

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

A young, golden haired boy woke from his heavy sleep. The sound of rain pelting against the window rang throughout the room as he got out of bed. He noticed he had slept in his regular clothes again. A pale yellow shirt and dark green pants with knee high boots. (Realised who I'm talking about yet?) He walked to the large doors, overgrown with vines, and pushed them open. The large stone statue, still surrounded with large piles of rubble from the battle he had only days ago, looked like it was glowing in the dark, rainy night. On a platform at the top of the statue, three golden triangles were forming and slowly became one. Link Knew what it was instantly.

It was the Triforce. Farore, Din and Nayru, they are the three goddesses that created it. It has the power to grant one wish to the person who touches it. Ganondorf (or Demise), the holder of the Triforce of Strength, Zelda, the holder of Wisdom, and Link, the holder of the Triforce of Courage. Link and Zelda had recently defeated Demise with their wish from the Triforce, which had been sending the Statue of the Goddess tumbling from Skyloft, far down through the clouds and right on top of the great beast.

Just as Link was about to close the doors he heard a faint echoed noise from across the field. He knew that voice from his long trips along the lands of the Surface. Fi. The spirit sent from Hylia, the Goddess who created Hyrule and Fi, had been sealed inside the Master Sword. Now with her voice calling Link like last time, he knew that he was needed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A young, brown haired boy wearing gold bands on his arms, sandals and a white robe buttoned from his right shoulder. He also had the white wings of an angel and a golden leaf wreath. He was known as Pit. He had the Sacred Bow of Palutena as his main weapon that he carried with him at all times. At that moment, as he was viewing a fighting match, the match was attacked by a large ship. The arena was in ruins and Pit was angry. He decided he would stop the ship and hand the people responsible for the attack over to the Goddess.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Marth was sparring with Jagen just as Frey came running into the room. "Prince Marth! Pirates are attacking the docks!" Wrys came running into the room as well. "Sir, would you like me to teleport you to the docks?" "Yes!" "Of course Wrys!" Marth and Jagen answered. Wrys closed his eyes and held out his staff. Marth and Jagen were surrounded with light and slowly disappeared.

0o0o0

"Last one. Prince Marth? Prince Marth!" Marth was nowhere to be seen. Jagen was riding around every corner looking for the Prince. But Marth wasn't in Akaneia anymore. When he was teleported, Hylia and Palutena used their powers to redirect the passage to a town called Smashville, and Marth was confused.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Master it is good to see you again. You are needed in a completely different world to this, just as you were needed to stop Demise. When you are ready, step into the beam of light. Good luck Master." Before Link entered the beam, he left a note on the outside of the statue for Zelda.

:Zel, I've been chosen for another mission. I might not return for a while so don't worry. Link:

A/N: How was that? Much longer than usual which is good. Leave a Review and a like! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to do the best I can to post faster and longer. Last chapter had 700 words compared to the usual 350. So...not much more to say. Well enjoy! P.S most chapter names will start with New.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon (FESD), Super Smash Bros. Brawl (SSBB), Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword (LOZ SS), Kid Icarus (KI) and any other games or characters. Do I really need to do this EVERY CHAPTER?

Sheik: Yup.

Me: Who let you in here again?

Sheik: Samus did.

Me: SAMUS! *runs off down the hall*

Chapter 2

New Allies

0o0o0o0o0o0 Marth's POV

"Talk about a teleportation. Man where did Wrys send me? This is sooo not a dock... Hey can you tell me where I am?" "WHY YOU'RE IN THE GREATEST TOWN IN THE WORLD! THERES NO PLACE BETTER!" An old warrior looking man said. As he left, I heard him say "Bloody tourists." "Wow that totally answers my question..."

0o0o0o0o0o0 Link's POV

I am sooo lost right now. Ok so that's...and over there is...and I came from that way...no wait that way? *Sighs* Why did I leave without Zelda?

0o0o0o0o0o0 Pit's POV

OMG I LUV FLYIN ITS LIKE...WOHO CUZ THOSE WALKERS SUCK AND FLYIN IS DA BEST. IM SO NOT SMOCIN CRAK OR SOMFIN.

0o0 1 hour later 0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0 Marth's POV

Ok screw this. I'm stopping for some pizza.

0o0o0o0o0o0 Link's POV

I, AM, STARVING. Ok let's see here. Pizza, Pizza, Pizza, Pizza or...um...you know what I'm just sticking with pizza. *shivers*

0o0o0o0o0o0 Pit's POV

OMG PIZZA IS LIKE SOO MUCH BETTER THAN WALKING BUT NOT BETTER THAN FLYING. *Flies down* ARG CAN'T TOUCH GROUND. Must hover (O-O). REBELIAN!

0o0o0o0 Normal POV

Marth sat quietly on his corner table away from everyone, quietly nomming away on his pizza. Until Pit rose up from under his table. "YOU SCARED CHILD? YOU SHOULD BE. CUZ IM TAKING YOUR TABLE." Then he went under the table again. Just as Marth was about to lean down to see what he was doing, he saw a little smoke rising from the other side of the table. Then Pit rose again. "Were you just smoking?" Marth asked. "NO...MORE LIKE RECHARGING MY CRA-I MEAN...BURNING YOUR TABLE. THIS IS MINE NOW." Just then Link appeared "Oi, are you harassing this man here?" "NO...IM BURNING HIS TABLE..." Link's hand rose to his sword slowly. "What are you doing here? What are you both doing here?" Link asked. "Eating pizza, being lost, and trying to find way out of this town." Marth answered. "BURNING TABLES, TOTALLY NOT SMOKING CRACK, SCARING LITTLE BLUE HAIRED CHILDERN WEARING TIARAS AND HEADBANDS."

...

"Yea, I got nothing. I didn't think this through. Bye." Link said whilst looking down. "Fine you can have this table. Hey Green Elf Guy wait up!"

A/N: Green Elf Guy? Really? That's the best I could think of? PM me if you absolutely adore Pit and are swearing at me for doing that to him I'll fix him up when he gets to Smash Mansion. This was done on the same as the last chapter so I kept my promise from the start of this one. But I don't think it will last. Goodbye until next time! (Listening to music is so distracting)

P.S: Don't Drink Water. It's Where Fish Have Sex.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, just woke up and its 10:49am...that's early for me bros. So this might be a little worse than last time...if that's possible. Thank you to all my viewers! I've had ONE GERMAN read my story THREE TIMES! Free hugs to you! And to all the other people that read this. Still no reviews or likes but that's totally fine because this is like the forth chapter. If this Fanfiction doesn't suit you, then you can check out Dragon Girl, Super Smash Bros. Pretty good fanfic there. Well onto Chapter 4! (It says 3 cuz of prologue)

Disclaimer: I don't own FESD, LOZ SS, KI or SSBB. Or Marth. Marth has his own little disclaimer.

Chapter 3

o0 The Smash Mansion 0o

Link's POV

What did that guy just call me? He did NOT just do that. "It's Link actually. Not Green Elf Guy..." "Right sorry, I didn't know what to call you so I just went with that." Marth mumbled. "Well I'm Marth. Prince Marth to be precise." "You're a Prince? That explains the tiara." I said. "IT'S NOT A TIARA! Well it is but...MY SISTER GAVE IT TO ME!" Marth yelled. "Ok ok chill dude. So where are you heading?" I asked. "I have no idea." "That's so helpful." "I know right." "Let's explore, ok?" I asked. "Sure."

0o0o0o0o0o0 Marth's POV

By the end of the day, Link and I had visited many stores and attractions. Right now we were looking for a place to stay. "Ok so were here. There's a hotel a few miles to the middle of nowhere...Ohhh, there's a place called "Smash Mansion", should we check it out?" Link asked me. "Smash Mansion, a great place for fighters around the world. Free of charge. Let's go!"

0o0 Pit's POV

"FLYING IS AMAZING! AMG IT'S TIARA BOY AND ELF MAN! STALKER MODE ACTIVATE!" *Whoosh* "SUP YOU STUPID WALKING PEOPLE?!" "Oh god." Tiara boy said. (Remember, It's Pit's POV.) "WHERE ARE YOU GOING CHILDERN? I'M FOLLOWING YOU." *Scrapes Bow along the ground the whole way there*

...Link's POV

*Eye twitches multiple times* Holy Hylia, why us? Why did we have to be stuck with this...ok I have no idea what to call him. He's an archer, an angel, a kid, a smoker and a complete stalker...he's an it. "HEY TIARA KID. ARE YOU A DUDE OR CHICK? PROBABLY A DUDE CUZ I CAN'T SEE BUUBZ." *I cough twice* Marth gives me an annoyed stare.

0o0o0 Marth's POV

"Ok...Were here, finally." I say completely exhausted, mentally and physically. *Splat* *I look around* "Quick! Inside before it wakes up!" Link whispers loudly. Just as we were about to open the door, a giant hand appears. "Hello! I'm guessing you're both fighters wanting to stay here? That's obvious because you both hold swords. Um...what happened to him?" It said. Link and I took a little bit of time to think of every answer. It wasn't long till Link said "Hi, Yes, Don't dis the swords and that's an it, not a him and he's on crack. He smoked it several times on the way here." The hand clicked his fingers and Pit floated inside. "We'll get him off that crack and back to normal. He'll be better tomorrow." Link and I happily got on our knees and bow to him saying "THANK YOU! YOU'RE AMAZING!" "So do you both want to stay here?" We said yes and thanked him. "You'll be sharing a room on the second floor, room number 102, here are your keys. You can go up to your rooms to relax." "Thank you Sir." Link said. "Please, call me Master Hand."

A/N: That was probably the worst one I've done. Listening to the TV while doing this is the most distracting thing ever. Leave a Review PLZ! Go ahead and criticize me for my terrible chapter.  
Until next time! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok first I know it's been a while but I've been caught up in home work. I hate Systems. It's week 9 and it was due in week 3...meh, I really don't care about it. DON'T GIVE ME A LECTURE ABOUT HOW I JUST HAVE TO DO IT BECAUSE IT'S SOMEHOW GOING TO BE PART OF MY ADULT LIFE! I've had way too many of them. Anyway enough of that how's ever one these last few weeks? Chapter Five for the long holidays! I'll try to get in a few chapters during the holidays, if I don't it's because I'm busy being yelled at by my friend about how I suck at working out multiplayer servers. Enjoy Chapter Five!

Chapter Five

o0 Those High School Days 0o

"99...100...101...102!" Link said pointing to each wooden door. "Ok you seriously had to count EVERY ONE of those doors?" Marth asked. "Yup." Marth slipped the key into the knob and turned clockwise...There was no movement, no sound, until Link went nuts with excitement and ran into their new room. Marth casually walked in with their gear and they both chose their beds. As Link was jumping on his bed, a tall, blue haired man holding a massive golden blade and wearing a long, flowing cape burst into the room. "...Great...New kids." He said. "That's the worst welcome I've ever heard." Link said. "Hi, I'm Ike! A mercenary leader! What's your name?! That better?" Ike said sarcastically. "Better...I think..."...Ike had his arms crossed, eyes closed, frowning. Link and Marth just looked at each other.

LATER, IN THE DIN DIN ROOM

"Silence! Thank you. Now we have three new Brawlers today, but the third is a bit shaky so you'll see him tomorrow morning. Marth, Link, Would you both come up here please." Both boys were feeling very nervous in front of the many fighters. As Marth scanned the crowd he saw Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, who Link knew very well, and Samus all sitting together. Bowser, Ganondorf and Solid Snake all hanging in the corner. But no sign of Ike. "This is Link and Prince Marth. Make them feel welcome everyone. Your Brawls will start tomorrow as usual so get plenty of rest." Master Hand announced.

After everyone had eaten, Marth and Link went up to their rooms as tired as hell. Not much happened when they went in their room; both just kind of fell onto their beds and mumbled "G'night"

A/N: I'm going to have to change the stats to this fanfic on the title page because nothing is what I had planned it to be. Leave a review and thank you to my first Favourite! C ya!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sup. Picture Chapter Six in your head and it will seem much better than just reading words of a screen. Think what they might think, think how they must feel. So dramatic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KI, FESD, SSBB, LoZ or any other game shown here.

Chapter Six

o0 Memories 0o

Blood red dirt, soldiers lying all over the place some with arrows covering their bodies, some with severed limbs. The Castle Crimea was in ruins. From the hill, Marth looked out to the blood soaked grounds of his old home he remembered what it all used to look like. Wondrous garden beds full of flowers, the massive walls of Crimea, the guards greeting him as he walked past. But now there was just piles of dead warriors, clumps of stone scattered all over the place, and black particles floating around which seemed a bit strange. Marth stood there for what must have been hours, but the sun or the moon wasn't in the sky. He took a quick glance up and noticed there were no clouds either. But when he looked down again he saw something way out of the ordinary. A lone, black wolf running towards the castle gates, or what was left of them. Marth thought this was a bit odd because wolfs don't just waltz into ruins. This was very odd indeed. Each time Marth crept closer to the wolf it ran around the corner or up some stairs. "This wolf is on a mission." Marth thought. Now the wolf had stopped right in front of the Kings Throne. Why would it choose to stop here? Suddenly the Throne vanished onto white mist, closely followed by the castle walls. All that was left was the wolf and himself. The wolf turned to face Marth, "I thought you would follow me here, Prince Marth." The wolf started to vanish as well. "What are you?" Marth demanded. "Oh you know who I am. And I will always be by your side, even if you can't see me." Marth was about to ask it what it meant, but the wolfs head had bounced at him. Marth reached for his sword to defend himself. The wolf started yelling his name over and over again.

...

His eyes snapped open and he bolted into sitting position. He looked around the dark room for any sign of danger. But the only dangerous thing was that he had his blade, Falchion, in his hands. Marth got out of bed and walked to his window. He pulled the curtains open revealing the moons light and the forest. But one thing caught his eye. Just one the edge of the forest, near the Mansion, was the wolf from his dream. It was sitting there like before, but turned and ran deep into the woods.

A/N: Most dramatic thing I've ever written. Do you think so? I was picturing every minute of Marth's dream. Leave a review and favourite please! I haven't had any review which is good because that means this fanfic isn't that terrible that I need every reader to throw everything that they hated about it at me. This was short as well but thats where I'm leaving it for now. Tomorrow is the start of the last four days for Term One. So I'll put in as much as I can each day and hopefully post either Wednesday or Thursday. C YA!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sup. DA HOLIDAYS! Yippee! Enjoy Chapter 7!**

Xx **Chapter Seven** xX  
**Companionship**

A young lady was waking from her soft, quiet slumber as the early morning sun was rising. Tiny blue birds fluttered down to rest around her. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she saw a piece of parchment lying on her bed.

-Dear Zelda - I've been chosen for another mission - I don't know when I'll return - Don't worry about me - Link -

Zelda looked across the room. Link's bed was empty, which was strange because Zelda was the one up and about before him. But now Link was chosen for a new mission without her, what is going on?

**Smash Mansion - Sick Bay**

Pit had awoken with a shaky morning. He felt very light-headed, like a new angel. No one was around so he went to the doors. The doors said "Pull" but Pit just shoved them open and yelled "WHERE DA HOOD, WHERE DA HOOD, WHERE DA HOOD AT! Ok...now where am I exactly?"

**The Surface**

While Pit was looking for Marth, Zelda was looking for Link. And her search had left her at the Master Sword. "Fi, I need your help. Do you know where Link has gone?" Fi was the Spirit of the Goddess Sword, the same spirit that helped Link search for Zelda. "Yes Zelda, Link was chosen to join two fighters in a different world. The quest he is on is as important as the first. He left late last night with the help from Goddess Hylia and me." Fi answered quietly. "Take me to him Fi! He's going to need help." Zelda requested. "I find that unwise and a 79% chance that there will be danger at Link's location." "Then I'll take some of Hylia's magic with me! Just let me go to him. Please Fi."

**Smash Mansion - Room 102**

"Oh my god! Why would you steal my car!? AH NOW THE POLICE ARE AFTER ME! HELP HA-HA HELP ME!" Marth yelled. "Ha-ha! Later nub!" Link said. "Oh you don't steal my car without punishment! KA-BLOWIE! HAHAHAHAHA! DATS WHAT YOU GET!" "You just blew up the car! AH NOW THE POLICE ARE AFTER ME TOO! RUN FOR IT BRO!" "YOU AIN'T MY BRO DUDE! YOU STOLE MY CAR! AH GOD DAMIT RUN!"

Both boys where playing GTA V together, and were pretty aggravated with the whole car stealing thing.

"GET IN MY CAR LINK! COME ON! I AIN'T GOING TO JAIL TODAY COME ON!" "I'M COMING, I'M COMING...YOU GO I'M TAKING A DIFFERENT WAY OUT!" "OK BYE! YOU'RE SO SCREWED BACK THERE!" "Oh really? WWWWEEEEWWWW, I'M FLYING! MUHAHAHAHA!" "WHAT?! WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?!" The boys were so busy fighting over the chopper that they didn't notice Pit flying at their window, watching them play.

...

*CRASH!* Shattered glass flew throughout the room cutting the beds and curtains. "WHERE DA HOOD, WHERE DA HOOD, WHERE DA HOOD AT! I'M BACK AND ALIVE!" Both boys paused the game and welcomed Pit back. By tying his wings and throwing him out into the pool. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FO CUTTING EVERTHING!"

A/N: Well aren't they nice? The Where da hood thing was from GTA IV "The Pull" Watch it on YouTube if you can. The last day of Term One was pretty good. Well apart from the two hour wait for my mum to pick me up and go to Parent Teacher Interviews (PTI) Chapter Eight will be up soon...hopefully. I NOW HAVE 208 VIEWS! THANK YOU ALL! But no reviews D: Plz Review. Just one. Have a nice holiday! BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey! I am listening to Tobuscus's Depressing Song while I was writing this chapter. And yes I know that I didn't add anything to this story's beginning Smash Mansion part to make it understandable. But I'll tell you know. After Link and Marth were yelling at Pit for shattering glass all over there room, the same ship from the attack on Pit's fighting match (CHPTR 1) had attacked the mansion with a massive beam of light. Enjoy Chapter Eight!

**Chapter Eight**

**Xx My Fate Rests In Your Hands Part 1 xX**

**The Surface**

"Remember, once you enter this portal you cannot return without Link. The two of you must return together or you may never see Skyloft or The Surface again." Fi reported. Now Zelda knew what it must have been like for Link. Fi telling him what to do, if he should rest or every detail about his enemies. That must have been annoying. "I know Fi, but I will return with Link. You shall see your old Master once again."

**Smash Mansion**

An ushered silence cloaked the Smash Mansion. All the windows were open, letting a slight wind blow the grey curtains back and forth. This place was almost completely abandoned, apart from one fighter wandering the corridors aimlessly. His eyes were the palest blue and his walk was slow and he dragged his feet along the red carpets of the Mansion.

**Smash Ville**

"Mistress Zelda, I have found Link's aura. Would you like me to activate your Dowsing?" Fi stated. "My what?" "Oh sorry, I'm so used to Link knowing what I'm talking about. Dowsing is an ability that is used by the Master Sword. Just tell me what you want to find and the Sword will point the way." "Right. Ok Fi, activate it." "Yes Mistress Zelda." A few second past before the Master Sword strapped to Zelda's back mystically unsheathed itself and aimed towards a large black cloud high in the air. The Sword also vibrated every few seconds, like a heart monitor. How am I supposed to get up there?

A/N: Very short I know. And it was terrible. But it's 9pm and I only slept for 5 hours today. So I'll upload another Chap later when I've got some sleep for once. Two or three day's maybe. My friends are a little angry at me for playing Starbound without them. I guess they don't understand that if I have a game I play it. BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey! I've finally gotten a review! Chapter Nine is done because of that one review!

**Reviews:** Don't worry it's not over yet. Sequel One is going to end soon but Sequel Two shall start a little while after! Glad you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I haven't done this in a while but I don't own anything. Only things I make up.

**Chapter Nine**

**My Fate Is In Your Hands Part Two**

**Unknown POV**

Every wall, every carpet and window was soaked in red. Family photos lying on the ground with their frames shattered. The sound of gun fire echoed through each room. Old mags lie under all sorts of broken items. This war shall be won be me or I lose my reputation. I picked up my sniper and crouched in some bushes on the hill, observing every movement. Snipers usually have to patent and wait for their target, but I didn't have one so I shot the first bastard I saw. The wall behind him was now cloaked in red. This war is a terrible thing, and it started because of me.

Hours past and I was still alive but I had three enemies left and they knew there was a sniper somewhere, taking everyone out. But as I was looking at each window I heard a small thud in the bush next to me. If I wanted to see what it was I would have to take my eyes off the house, giving everyone in there a chance to change hiding positions. But it didn't matter if I looked or not because gas was starting to rise from the bush. They must know I'm here, I thought. I covered my face with my hand and pulled out my sidearm. Let's finish this. I ran down through the trees aiming right for the closest window and quickly smashed it open and chucked a few grenades in. As I waited for each one to go off the wall that I was leaning on decided to start spraying dust at me, but I soon realised I was being shot at. Not even bothering to look where the shots where coming from, I ran to the front door and slammed it shut. Not the best idea because the noise echoed down each hallway. "I'm screwed, so screwed…Please don't be in this room." I quickly searched the room for anything. In the corner I found one of my mates dead. He had bullet wounds right through his head and legs. He was also holding a classical AK-47 and a few more grenades. I looked over to the door frame, and the whole thing was black. Looks like he tried the same thing I'm doing. He shall be avenged!

Once I was safe in my little room I set some charges at the door. I'll do the same as my mates, but this time I will survive. I started firing an entire magazine at the wall just outside the door. Hopefully the last three survivors are dumb enough to walk over here. I was answered quickly by a grenade flying from the corner of the hallway. The only spot I would be safe was the closest. I only had 4 seconds to run the whole length of the room. Let's try a Leap of Faith strategy. I sprung myself across the room and landed under the bed. Not the best spot to get stuck after an explosion. I looked over to the door frame and saw a pair of legs cautiously walk in scanning the room, looking for me. I fire a few shots from my sidearm in his legs to get him to the ground, but that only gave him a bigger chance at throwing a grenade under the bed. He died first but the grenade was going to kill me next. As for being trapped under a bed, I had no hope of getting away. But just then I was surrounded by a blue light, and I felt the bed rise. I wasted no time; I quickly spun around and kicked the grenade away. But I was too late. My leg was burned badly and I knew that the last two had heard the grenade and the gun shots. They were probably waiting for me outside the room. I was doomed and my only chance was to make a run for it. But with my bad leg that probably wouldn't happen. But I had to try, so I launched myself out the window and ran as much as I could, leaning against each tree for support. I knew the gun fire would start, I wasn't exactly hiding. I was pretty much a great big, bloody bull charging its way through the forest.

After many hours of running, tumbling and stopping I had finally came to a clearing. But one thing I noticed was the young girl and a spirit looking around. I suddenly felt my legs give way and my vision started going black. The last thing I saw was the girl run up to me…

A/N: Well? How was it? I think that was the longest chapter I've done, and the best. Two or Three more chapters and sequel one might be done. Thanks once again to Cynthia Chama for reviewing! So everyone else be as cool as her and review. And you'll know the unknown man's name next chapter. Until next time! BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Ok the reason I might be a bit late is because every time I opened the word doc for this I got extremely bored of it… but with 370 Views and one favourite, from a little while ago I'm just going to get it over with and finish it. And once again I'm going to advertise Dragongirl by Turquoiseluv134, best thing I've read, 30 chapters and a great story line. Check that out if you want. Chapter Ten, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my fictional character.

**Chapter Ten**

**My Fate Is In Your Hands Part Three**

Zelda's POV Flash Back

"So Fi, what was this place meant to be again?" I asked, not knowing why we were at a large open area in the forest. "This was supposed to be the Smash Mansion, where Link had gone, but as you can tell, there's nothing around here anymore." Fi said. There was no more point in looking around because the Mansion was gone. But a figure caught my eye, a youngish man wearing an old army uniform. Suddenly he fell forwards and blacked out. As I crouched next to him to help him up he looked at me and said a name. "Lyn?"

Zelda's POV Now

Questions rushing through my head as I sat next to the man's bed, waiting for him to wake. Who is this man? Where did he come from? Why is he covered in blood? Was he in a war of some kind? But one little statement my brain thought of was "He's cute in a different kind of way." I mean why would I think that? *Sigh* my mind was jumbled all over the place so I left the room for a glass of water.

As I ran the cold water, I looked out the window and saw a man jumping from roof to roof. From where I was standing I could see that the man was wearing grey pants, a blue and golden shirt and wrapped around it was a large red cape. He had blue hair and a dark green head band that flowed in with wind each time he jumped. This man was looking for something, or someone, so I went to the attic, opened the window and shouted, "What are you doing over there? You could fall and hurt yourself badly." He turned around and started jumping towards me. But when he got to the roof directly in front of me he dived right at the window, startling me and making me jump backwards. When he landed on the old wooden floor, all of the dust came rushing up making him sneeze multiple times before asking what my name was. "Zelda, what's yours?" I said cheerfully. "Ike." He replied lamely. Without saying anything else we walked back downstairs. "Is it just you living here?" Ike asked. I replied with, "I'm not living here; I'm just staying for a bit while I wait for someone to wake up." "Who?" "Oh just a guy I found on the edge of the forest unconscious." "Well I wouldn't stay in this town much longer, terrible things are about to happen." Suddenly the unconscious man gave a groan and sat up. "Ugh, where am I?" I ran over to him and asked if he was ok. "Well everywhere hurts but other than that I'm doing fine." "What's your name?" Ike asked. "Strix." He answered.

A/N: Ok that took way to long. But I'm might be a little late with the next one or two because my birthday is coming up soon and really can't wait. The next chapter might be the last for this sequel, but like I say many, many times sequel two will be up after that. Plz leave a review!

BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey! I have nothing more to say but enjoy Chapter 11!

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything here except for Strix. Strix is my own character.

**Chapter Eleven**

**My Fate Is In Your Hands Part Four**

**Strix's POV:**

I had just told the two strangers my name and now they were looking at my strange, as if I was crazy. "Um, no offence but what kind of name is Strix?" The girl asked. "Well my real name is Stria Strix, but I just like to call myself Strix. And what is your name may I ask?" "Oh right, It's Zelda and this is Ike. So where did you come from Strix." I noticed that Ike was holding a large golden blade and asked, "What year is it?" "That all depends on where you're from." Ike answered. "I myself am from a place of magic and wars. But not the kind of wars you must have as I can tell from your weapon set on the table over there." I looked over and saw all my weapons and gear. I point to each one and said their names. "IZH-43 double barrel shotgun, Raging Judge M513 Revolver, couple of grenades, med kits and the one on the wall is the Dragunov Sniper Rifle. Standard weapons for wars in my time, and their very deadly." "Prove it." Ike whispered. "Alright, let's go outside, in the bush. I'll show you how deadly they are." I said. "Fine and I'll show you how deadly my blade is."

**Ike POV:**

Strix and I were out deep in the bush searching for animals to hunt down. The things that Strix did to look for animals were a little strange, like climbing trees and standing still with his eyes closed as if he were daydreaming.

Half an hour later Strix had spotted his first victim. "Watch this rabbit get blown to hell." And he pulled out his shotgun and clicked it to double barrel. I stood in silence and waited for Strix to fail. I know he won't be able to do this. But three seconds later a massive booming noise echoed around the forest. I covered my ears and winced at the sound, like a volcano and an explosion mixed together. I looked over to where the rabbit once was and saw a whole rocky wall painted red with blood. As I went closer, I spotted small body parts of the rabbit all over the place. Man that gun can do some damage. "Holy...what on earth was that?" "Well that was hell for the rabbit, satisfaction for me, and shock for you, all thanks to this bad boy." *Pats his gun* "So let's see your sword in action, huh?"Strix said while smiling. "Save that for the tournament. If we save the mansion that is." "Can't wait. Oh and one more thing, I have a little motto for myself to keep going on, to keep fighting." "Oh really? What's that?" "Give them hell, Don't give them anything else." And with that we both went back to the house.

A/N: Hey! I apologise to the people that actually read this if they think that took I little too long to update this Chapter, and It all might end in the next Chapter! But I will totally do a sequel! And I got my computer working again which is good. BYE!


	12. Chapter 12 The Longest Chapter

**A/N:** Hey! This is the second last Chapter. But don't be sad because sequel two will be up later! Enjoy Chapter Twelve! (This Chapter might have quite a bit of swearing)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything shown here except Strix.

**Chapter Twelve**

**My Fate Is In Your Hands Part Five**

**Marth's POV:**

Ok, here's my story so far and the reason I didn't end up like Link or Pit or anyone else. During the explosion that covered the Smash Mansion and made it disappear, I had moved outside the boundary of the mansion because I thought I had seen something in the bushes. When the explosion happened only my left hand was within the radius of the blast but I was still sucked in to the large, dark purple sphere. As far as I know everyone else is a mutated zombie.

I also saw the R.O.B had been cloned many, many times and instead of red arms and a pale creamy body colour, he had dark green arms, a deep purple body and glowing red eyes. Whoever did this to my fellow fighters are gonna pay. But that all can wait because Dark R.O.B is hunting my down and I'm stick behind some crates.

I was staring at my left hand as the minutes past. My hand been mutated because it was the only part of my body that was inside the blast, and the darkness was spreading further up my arm. Eventually I would be consumed by it and there will be no hope for the Smash Mansion. I just hope that I survive...

**Strix's POV:**

Ike, Zelda and I were all outside having a little paintball fight. A little while back I had set up a course and battle field just for paintball and now we all get to use it. But the down fall was that none of us had the uniforms, so if we got hit, it's going to hurt like fuck. "Ok you two ready?" I called out. "You bet!" Ike yelled. "Bring it! Give me your best shot." Zelda yelled. "Alright...GO!" Straight away I could hear Ike moving along the wall to my left. I prepped my gun and waited for him to come crouching from the corner. Nothing happened. *SPLAT* HOLY SHIT that landed right next to my head! I ran straight towards the closest corner hoping that whoever was shooting me couldn't get me there. I poked my head out from the corner check if I could see the shooter. But once again they fired another shot at my head. I sat up against the wall and pulled out a grenade, but I had loaded them with paint so they won't kill. I had also made special bullets for my Raging Judge, so they were paint as well but they would hurt a lot. I gave my grenade a blind throw towards the tree got the satisfying noise of a body falling onto the ground. I slowly rose from the ground and loaded my gun. I spun around and fired a few shots at the figure on the ground. Nothing happened, no noise was made and this was no way close to being right. That many paintball shots without a suit would make anyone scream in pain for a few hours. But it didn't make a sound. Slowly and cautiously I moved closer keeping my gun level to its head. ...This was a manikin...But how? Suddenly the manikin turned black and green, and rose from the ground. It was changing shape... Hair popped out of its head, clothes spawned from its back and wrapped around it. And a bow appeared in its right hand. "Strix..." It whispered rather loudly. "Strix...Strix...Strix..." This was horrifying to see this thing keep moaning out my name, and how did it know my name anyway? The manikin started to glow, until it was too bright to look at. I shielded my eyes with my arms but the light kept growing...my vision went out.

**Strix's POV / Two hours later:**

My head ached and I still couldn't see properly, so I waited for it to clear up a bit. I was shocked as to what I saw when they cleared, for as I was in a cell and next to me was rows and rows of rotten cells, filled with dead prisoners and tones of guards patrolling each lane. I myself was in a corner cell luckily so they would check on me last. This is going to take some time to think of how to get out and to actually get out.

Hours past and I could feel myself getting tired. I had no way of getting out and the guards have already been past me three times now. But just as I was about to give up hope I heard someone whisper to me. "Hey. Over here, behind the boxes." I crawled over to the voice as far as I could because I had been chained up by my legs, which made it very difficult to move around. "My name's Marth, I'm one of the fighters at Smash Mansion. I'm a little stuck at the moment...well for a while actually; I've been here for a day or two. No one can tell what the time is in here." "Well I need a way out of here to so we can help each other. How about you start with getting me out of this cage, hmm?" "Sure thing, by the way what's your name?" "Strix." "Well Strix, get back." Marth then brandished his blade and quickly cut through the bars. "That's how I got out of my cell. Now every guard has been put on high alert. Prince Marth of Crimea is a wanted criminal, never expected to be in this position." "Well Marth I have some friends outside the Mansion. Do you know of any way I can contact them?" "There is none. Many fighters have tried to get out but all were punished. Who are you friends?" "Ike and Princess Zelda." "Ike?! How did he get out? And I'm guessing Zelda is from Hyrule just like Link." "Ike didn't get out; he wasn't even at the mansion when the explosion happened." I quickly said. "Well Strix looks like it's just us from now on. You know how to fight?" He asked. "Of course but I don't have my weapons with me." "We'll go get them then. I know where every weapon is being kept." "Well I'm following you then. Lead the way."

**A/N:**

Hey! I spent a very long time on this one and now it's done, so the next Chapter shall be the last! And tomorrows my birthday so it might be a while before I upload Chapter 13. But it will be in so until next time! BYE!


End file.
